


see you again

by lovexoright



Series: nct oneshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Donghyuck missed Mark, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, That's it, and Mark missed Donghyuck, flashfic, just a tiny bit, lowercase intended, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexoright/pseuds/lovexoright
Summary: donghyuck missed mark.





	see you again

“you haven’t been like yourself recently.”

donghyuck looked up from where he was sat on the bedroom floor, meeting eyes with mark.

the sentence had thrown donghyuck off, he wasn’t expecting to hear that from the elder. mark had just come home from promoting with super m in america, after all.

he had been expecting a “hello”, “what’s up” or even an “i missed you”, but not that.

“what?” donghyuck questioned, not sure what to say.

mark shifted on his feet, seemingly a bit uncomfortable. mark liked to laugh and smile, not having serious conversations like this. but sometimes those were needed too.

“just- you’ve been acting a bit strange lately” he voiced, hoping the younger would understand what he meant.

donghyuck did. but he wasn’t about to make it easy for mark to figure out what had been bothering him. so he did what he had been doing a lot lately, act as an absolute ass.

“and how would you know? you haven’t exactly been around lately.”

the elder flinched.

“i get that you’re busy and all, but sending a small message or a snap or something shouldn’t take more than a few seconds” the younger added, looking down at the floor in front of him as he did.

though mark felt a shred of anger he made sure not to let it show. he knew donghyuck. he knew that this is exactly how he acts when he gets put into an uncomfortable situation.

mark had hoped his hyung’s had been wrong. when they told him donghyuck had been acting up lately, been using a lot more swear words and seemed down, he’d hoped it was just something they had imagined.

but he lost that hope now. because this is exactly how donghyuck acts when he’s upset or there’s something wrong.

“i know, i’m sorry” mark whispered, trying to meet the other's eyes. when he didn’t he took a step into the room, making the younger shift his eyes from the floor to mark.

the elder sat down on the floor in front of donghyuck, clearing his throat. he didn’t say anything though, hoping the younger would step up.

the next minute was filled by silence. the only sound in the room was donghyuck’s fingers tapping against the wooden floor, something he did when he was nervous.

mark cleared his throat yet again, making the younger look at him.

“i missed you.”

the words left mark’s mouth easier than he first thought they would. though it might not seem like it, the elder had always had problems voicing his emotions and feelings.

donghyuck just nodded, being his stubborn self. but the small smile his lips formed, though only for a few seconds, revealed what he actually felt. and mark noticed, as always.

the way the younger’s eyes kept flickering from the floor to mark made the elder aware that he wanted to say something as well, but wasn’t sure how to.

“maybe i’m being delusional but i think you missed me too,” mark said with an amused smile.

“remove the maybe from the beginning of your sentence and you might be going somewhere,” donghyuck said, rolling his eyes.

mark let out a loud laugh.

the younger couldn’t help but smile at the familiar laugh. though he wouldn’t admit it, he had definitely missed it.

“is that a smile i see?” mark gasped, playing shocked.

“no” he quickly replied, suppressing his smile.

the elder raised an eyebrow and crawled a bit closer to donghyuck. “i think it was.”

“well then you’re wrong” he swiftly answered, moving backward, away from mark.

mark crawled forwards and donghyuck backwards and it kept going until the younger was basically pressed up against the edge of his bed.

“looks like you don’t have anywhere to go now” mark whispered, closing up on the younger.

“seems like it” donghyuck whispered back, a bit croaky.

mark’s eyes flickered from the brunette’s eyes down to his lips. “can i kiss you?” he asked, wanting to make sure the younger wasn’t uncomfortable.

“not if you’re going to ask” the younger answered sassily, making mark groan.

“stop it.”

“make me.”

mark met donghyuck’s eyes again. when he saw no doubt or uneasiness in the other’s eyes he nodded, closing the gap between them.

the elder groaned as their lips met, finally letting himself drown in donghyuck and donghyuck only.

“i guess i might have missed you a little” the brunette mumbled against mark’s lips, making the elder smile. “i know you have.”

they kissed for a little bit, until mark pulled away, making donghyuck whine in annoyance.

“i don’t want to stop this either but we need to talk,” mark said, treading carefully, hoping not to upset the younger again.

he let his hand go through donghyuck’s surprisingly soft hair, hoping it would soothe the younger.

“fine. but afterward, we kiss.”

“deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, just practicing my writing (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
